


Kisses

by paperclip_star



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Halloween, this is really bad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclip_star/pseuds/paperclip_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chisa shouldn't spy on her kids but she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

It was Halloween night as the students of Hope’s Peak Academy, class B-1, gathered in their small classroom, dumping out the candy they had looted from the local neighborhood. By the windows, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Mikan, and Ibuki had pushed several desks together and had all dumped their candy on it. Ibuki and Mahiru were splitting up the candy evenly as Hiyoko teased Mikan for her low cut ladybug costume.

Near them, in the front, Souda, Gundam, and Sonia sat. Souda, marveling over Sonia as she marveled over Gundam’s pet hamsters and fed them raisins from her candy bag.

In the middle of the classroom, Nagito and Chiaki sat side by side, Nagito doing most of the talking. Behind them, Teruteru and Ryota sat, Teruteru informing him that he could make better candy than the ones they had gotten from the neighborhood.

As for Akane and Nekomaru, they were using the far side of the classroom to throw candy at each other and try to catch it in their mouths. At the moment, Nekomaru was losing as more candy was piled on the floor next to him.

The only two students that weren’t in the classroom were Fuyuhiko and Peko. Fuyuhiko had claimed the chatter of the classroom was giving him a headache so he had taken his candy and left, while Peko had just expertly disappeared moments after him. No one had seemed to notice--well, no one except for Chisa.

She had noticed it about fifteen minutes ago and, instead of asking anyone, she had just left the class to see if she could find them herself.

The hallways were empty, as most students who had come back to the school were in their classrooms or in their dorms and Chisa found herself wandering for a long time before coming across any voices.

She had just turned down the hallway for the library when she heard two voices--both belonging to her students. She moved back behind the corner so she wouldn’t be seen as she watched them.

“Did you have fun tonight, Kuzuryuu-sama?” Peko’s voice asked. She was sitting down on the tiled floor, her candy bag in her lap.

Fuyuhiko stopped rummaging through his candy bag, “Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry. Did you have fun tonight Kuzuryuu-kun?”

Fuyuhiko continued going through his bag until he pulled his hand out, sighing. Chisa guessed he couldn’t find anything he liked in his bag, “I guess. Did you?”

“I did.”

Fuyuhiko’s eyes flicked to Peko’s candy bag “Are you going to eat your candy?”

“No, do you want it?” she offered him her bag.

He pushed it away, blowing air from his nose, “No! That’s not what I meant. Why aren’t you eating your candy?”

“I don’t think I should. It’s not healthy. It might make me react slower or throw me off my diet.” Peko said.

“It’s halloween night. You can have candy. It’s not going to kill you.”

“I don’t know…”

Fuyuhiko pouted at her, but seemed to drop the subject as he plunged his fist back into his candy bag. The two of them fell silent for a moment.

“What was your favorite part of tonight?” Peko asked, attempting to make conversation.

Fuyuhiko shrugged, then, with his fist still in the bag, he said, “Peko do you want a kiss?”

Peko blushed and Chisa leaned in. She hadn’t expected them to be so close with each other.

“P-pardon me?” Peko said.

“You like kisses, right? Do you want one?” he asked.

Peko was bright red, “I-I don’t understand. This is very unlike you, Kuzuryuu-kun. I--”

Fuyuhiko pulled his hand from his bag and pushed a kiss candy into Peko’s hand, “I know I’m a dick, but I’m not completely rude. Plus, I don’t like them anyway--” he looked up at her, “Why are you blushing?”

Peko looked down at the candy, then back at Fuyuhiko, realization setting in, “O-oh. I--”

Suddenly it clicked for Fuyuhiko as well, “Oh. You thought I was offering…” his face reddened, “I p-probably should have been more specific. I-I didn’t mean--” he tried to find the right words, but couldn’t seem to. He turned an awful tomato-red.

Fuyuhiko covered his face, took a deep breath, then uncovered his face, still blushing, but less panicked.

“Sorry.” he said.

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. I was the one who thought--” Peko tried, but he held up a hand, stopping her.

“You’re fine.”

The silence between them was thick enough to cut with a knife. Peko unwrapped the chocolate she was given and ate it quietly, murmuring out a “Thank you.” when she was done.

After a few minutes, Fuyuhiko cleared his throat, “Pekoyama-san, do you… do you want to actually kiss?”

Chisa almost squealed.

Peko was surprised, “You mean…?”

“Yeah.” Fuyuhiko ran a hand through his hair, “You don’t have to, but...”

“If it’s what you want, then of course.”

“Well I only want to do it if you want to.”

“Well I’m not going to tell you yes if you don’t want to do it yourself.”

“I want to do it, but I want you to want it too. Do you want to kiss me?” Fuyuhiko asked.

Peko swallowed, “I do.”

Fuyuhiko pushed the candy bag from his lap and moved closer. He closed his eyes and leaned in slowly. Peko did the same until they were almost touching.

Chisa placed a hand on her heart, excited that these two were finally getting together--but she hadn’t expected someone to come down the hall to ruin it.

“Instructor Yukizome! Instructor Yukizome!” Nagito was coming down the hall behind her. She signaled for him to be quiet, but it was too late.

Peko and Fuyuhiko were no longer facing each other, but both turned to see Chisa hovering halfway behind the wall.

_ Damn it. Moment ruined. _


End file.
